Like the manufacturers of foodstuffs and beverages, the manufacturers of motor vehicle oils, such as engine and transmission oil, have become concerned to ensure that the product sold to consumers has not suffered tamper prior to its use by the consumer. To provide a greater indication of attempted or successful tamper, tamper evident bands that at least partially fracture from the closure on removal of the closure from the container have been used.
Because of the increase in recent years of self-service petrol stations and the sale of vehicle products, including oil, from convenience and department stores, it has now become common for the general public to both check their vehicle's various oil levels and top up the level as required. In order to ensure a minimum of fuss and mess, oil is now sometimes sold in containers in which instead of having to remove the closure, a tube is pre-positioned through an aperture in the top of the closure. The tube can be extended by the consumer without removing the closure to allow more precise pouring of the oil where required and so lessen the likelihood of mess.
While the provision of a tube through an aperture in the closure has a number of advantages, it does have the disadvantage of providing an alternative means of accessing and tampering with the contents of the container to the later detriment of the consumer of the product.